


Anything could happen

by SaveYourFearsForTomorrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Bottom Dean, Coming Out, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveYourFearsForTomorrow/pseuds/SaveYourFearsForTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. Dean's together with Lisa, because they have a child together. Dean has put hunting aside to take care of Lisa, Ben and Jacob, but when he finally admits to himself that he doesn't love Lisa the way he first thought, and actually starts falling in love with Castiel, he doesn't really know how to handle the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean has a secret

Dean turned around in the bed and took a look at the watch. It said 4:30 AM, so he hadn't slept in three hours now. What's wrong with you Dean? God damn it, he thought to himself. He got up and stepped down to the kitchen. He took one of the six beers out of the fridge and went to the kitchen table. He found his phone and looked at the picture of Cas and him. Dean looked at it for quite a long time before he heard foot steps on the staircase. He quickly put his phone back into his pocket and looked towards the sound, discovering that the sound belonged to Jacob.

“What's up, honey? Couldn't sleep?” he asked a very tired looking Jacob.

“No, wont you please tell me a story, daddy?” he yawned.

Dean smiled and carried Jacob in his arms all the way back to his room. He put him down in his bed and packed the sheets around him.

”What book do you want me to read for you honey?” Dean asked while searching through some of the books in the room.

“That one!” Jacob eagerly said, pointing at the Alladin book. Dean put the other books back on the shelf and started reading. When Jacob fell asleep, Dean walked back to the kitchen. He grabbed the beer on the way out to the terrace. He sat down at the stairs down to the garden and called Castiel.

”Dean I'm getting pretty tired of this.” Cas said.

“Get your ass over here and zap me over to your place, ASAP!” Dean snapped, and in one second Cas stood in front of him. He touched Deans shoulder and zapped them to his apartment in Paris. When Dean had 'sobered up' from the trip, he threw himself down in Castiels bed, that he'd only gotten for Deans sake, and so the apartment wasn't completely empty and unlivable.

“Dean, you can't just keep showing up in my cellphone, and ask me to pick you up every time you can't sleep.” Cas sighed heavily and went to the fridge to get Dean a beer. Dean lied in the bed in his own little world, with the worst and biggest secret, he'd ever had, hidden inside himself, and he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to tell someone.

“If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't tell anyone at all about it, Cas?” Dean said with his head buried in the pillow. Castiel went back to the bed with the beer in his hand and sat on a chair beside the bed. He gave Dean, who was now sitting up, the beer. “Can you?” Cas nodded as Dean drank half of the beer. Deans heart hammered like crazy now, and he started freaking out. He didn't dare to look at Castiel. Just get it over with Dean, he thought.

“What is bothering you, Dean?” Cas carefully said.

“I haven't been wanting to be with Lisa since... ever.” Dean started out and drank the rest of the beer.

“I'm not really sure I understand what you mean.” Cas tried. Dean threw the beer to the other corner of the room so it broke, and pieces of glass fell to the floor.

“God fucking damn it Cas!! I don't wanna be with Lisa! I mean, she's great and I love her, but... It just feels so fucking wrong! The only reason I'm staying with her is Ben and Jacob..” Dean got up on his feet and started pacing around the apartment. He still didn't dare to look Cas in the eyes.

“Dean? You are suddenly so upset, why is that? You've felt like that for a long time now, right? Isn't that why you almost always sleep here? Why you wanted that bed here.” Cas said calmly and pointed at the bed, knowing that Dean wouldn't see it.

“I know... but Cas... Ugh! You don't get it!” Dean sighed. At last he gave up and went back to the bed.  
“I... don't think I'm... into... women. Cas, I... I don't freaking know what's wrong with me.”

Cas sat for a minute without saying a word, and Dean lost his patience. He felt a tear working its way down his cheek, and he wiped it angrily away. He went to the fridge and grabbed another beer.

”But... Are you into men, then? Why are you telling me this Dean?” Cas asked him very carefully.

“Because... You're the only one I trust enough to tell right now.” Dean answered.

“Okay. Thanks for apparently trusting me that much Dean, but are there anything else you wanna tell me?” He asked while he went over to Dean, who was leaning against the table. He looked down and tried to pull himself together, and tell Cas the biggest secret. Dean felt Cas lean into a hug, but he stopped him. He looked into Cas' eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

When their lips touched, and Dean felt that Cas didn't pull back. Dean pulled Cas close and got himself up to sitting on the table. He threw his legs around Cas and drove his hands down the others back. They made out for a long time like that before Cas pulled back.

“Wait Dean, what is happening right now? Is... this right?” Cas said insecurely. He caressed Deans cheek, and stared into his eyes. Dean shrugged his shoulders and got chills.

“I'm not sure about anything. Can't we just... Pretend we've only got tonight, Cas?” Dean said, looking back into Cas' eyes. He got back on his feet at carried Cas in his arms to the bed. He dropped him on the bed and took off his own shirt before lying down beside Cas. He leaned over Cas and placed one arm on each side of him. He looked deeply into Cas' eyes.

“Cas... I think... I'm kinda falling for you. I think I've been so, ever since we met in that building.” Dean said with I shy laugh. Cas got up to resting on his elbows, getting himself closer to Deans face.

Dean slowly, yet confidently leaned in towards Castiels body for a kiss. As their lips finally touched again, Dean had never been so sure about anything. For so long, he'd been so confused, so scared about what was happening inside his head. But as their lips touched, he knew this was what he'd always wanted.

Castiel didn't hesitate for a second about leaning into it. Even though he'd never even kissed anyone before, it felt right. He placed a trying hand on Deans thigh. Dean leaned in over Cas, so he was on top of him. He placed one knee between Cas' thighs, and pressed it lightly against the other mans crotch. The reaction Dean got from Cas was very satisfying. Castiel thrusted his hips up against Deans thigh, grinding him slowly.

Dean let his tongue slip through Castiels lips, forcing them apart. Their tongues danced naturally together. He pressed his body against Cas', holding his body slightly to the side on his elbow. He traced his fingers teasingly down Castiels upper body. He paused at the hem of the other mans dress shirt. He slowly, teasingly let his hand slip in under the shirt.

Cas moaned softly at the feeling of Deans fingers against his skin. He moved his hand up Deans thigh, all the way up under his t-shirt. He pulled from the kiss, looking deeply into Deans green eyes.  
"Th-this is what you want?" He asked, seeing the lust in Deans eyes grow, as he traced his hand up his back, letting the t-shirt follow.

"More than anything, Cas, really!" Dean answered, cutting the eye contact in favor of kissing and nipping on Cas' neck. He raised to sit up straight. He pulled off his shirt at threw it on the floor.

Cas had his eyes locked at Deans upper body. The perfectly toned muscles, the mark he'd left on his shoulder when he'd raised him from perdition, that now had a whole new different meaning. That mark showed that Dean was his territory. Dean Winchester was now finally his. With that thought, Castiels confidence grew a lot. He rolled Dean to the side, so he laid under him. Cas pulled his trench coat off, discarding it to the floor. He smirked a bit, when Dean started to moan. He took off his blazer, and was about to undo his tie when Dean pulled him down to place another perfect kiss on his lips. He let out a soft moan, undoing his tie while their tongues danced playfully again.

Dean started unbuttoning his dress shirt once the tie was on the floor. He gave it up, and ripped the shirt open. Cas felt this slacks tightening as his erection grew. Dean immediately noticed his angels erection and the lust for him grew along with it. He digged his nails into Castiels shoulder blades, as his own erection grew.

Castiel pulled back from the kiss and hovered over his hunter, before softly biting into the skin of Deans neck. He drove his fingers down Deans breast case, digging his nails into his the skin. He paused at the other mans jeans button, and slowly opened it. As he zipped them down Deans erection raised as it was now almost free. Castiel smirked and crawled down towards the edge of the bed. He kissed and bit on Deans muscles all the way down to his crotch. He used his angel moLisa to remove Deans jeans and boxers, taking Dean by quite a surprise.

Dean was sure he hadn't ever been as hard as he was right now. All he wanted was to be inside his angel, and when his jeans and boxers suddenly laid on the floor, he almost lost it.

Castiel smiled at Deans surprised, yet pleased, expression. He placed his tongue at the base of Deans cock, and licked all the way up to the head where he wrapped his mouth around the head, licking and sucking teasingly at the slit.

Dean placed a hand over his mouth, biting into his thumb. He tried desperately to hold back his groaning, but suddenly his hands were bound with rope around the sides of the bed, and the groan got free. He panted at the intense pleasure. "Oh fuck... me! Cas!" he groaned.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas asked, pulling from Deans hard cock. He smirked and dug his head further down. Castiel spread out Deans legs and willed a handful of lubricant to appear in his hand. He covered up three of his fingers in all the lube and started circling one finger around the ring muscle of Deans hole.

"Wh-what are you doing C-cas?" Dean stuttered as he bit his buttom lip hard, almost drawing blood. He was about to pull away, a bit scared about it hurting, but when Cas' middle finger entered him completely and brushed his prostate, he arched up in pure pleasure, shutting his eyes closed. "Fuuuuck Caasss!" he moaned out. He desperately tried to break free from the ropes, needing to feel his angel. Just as he finished that thought Cas moved up, hovering over him, still pushing one finger in and out of him.

"Open your eyes, look at me, Dean" Cas said seductively. Deans eyes fluttered open and were locked with Cas'. Cas smirked as he added a second finger. Even though he'd never had sex before, he knew everything about human anatomy, and had honestly had a few fantasies about his hunter since they first got to know each other, so knowledge and a "tiny bit" of porn had him

knowing enough about how to please his partner the most. He smirked at Dean, seeing the pleasure run through him. He started scissoring Dean open while he fucked him with the two fingers.  
Dean moaned and fought to break free from the ropes, but found it also very hot that he wasn't able to. He shut his eyes again, when Castiel added a third finger.

“Dean, are you ready for me?” Castiel whispered through a moan, and pulled his fingers out of Dean, who whimpered at the loss.

“Yes... But Cas, please... please... the ropes... off... now!” he whimpered, and sighed happily when the ropes were off and his hands shot up instantly to grab the angels' biceps. He ran his hands up to his shoulder blades all the way down to Castiels ass. He squeezed it pressing the other man down against himself, thrusting his own hips up wards, earning another moan from his lover. Castiel raised to sit up straight however, and made more lube appear in his hand. He coated his dick in the mass and placed himself between Deans legs. Dean gave him a look that confirmed Castiels unspoken question, and he placed his dick at Deans entrance.

Dean groaned out loud at the burning sensation he felt inside him, but when Castiel paused halfway in, ha thrust forward, forcing Castiel to go all the way inside him. When he hid Deans prostate, he bit down on his bottom lip, unsuccessfully trying to bite down a loud gasp. Castiel leaned over Dean, locking their lips together. He slid his tongue between Deans lips, parting them, letting their tongues dance again. He started picking up a slow pace, in and out of Dean, who kept on hand solid on Castiels' hip, and the other tangled in his hair. Castiel moaned into Deans mouth, as he slowly picking up the tempo.

“Oh... god!! Faster!” Dean gasped breaking the kiss, and Castiel complied, picking up the tempo further. He moved his head down, kissing, sucking and nipping at Deans neck, up to his ear.

“Dean... wow! You're so... fucking... tight!” Cas whispered, letting the incredibly hot moans and gasps float into Deans ear, sending shivers down his entire body. Dean thrust his hips upwards, needing his angel. Castiel ran his hand down Deans body to his leg, bringing it up over his shoulder, spreading his legs more. Dean was so close to his climax now. He could feel the warmth inside him.

“I'm so... close!” he nearly screamed. That was the only thing Castiel needed to send him over the edge, and he came. Dean came merely seconds after, enLisay the last thrusts from the aftershock. Castiel pulled out of him, collapsing by Deans side.

“That... was...” Dean started, but was interrupted. “amazing!” Castiel panted. Dean opened his eyes to look at Cas, locking their eyes together. He smiled lovingly at him.

“So I guess that answers my big question. I guess I'm gay!” he laughed a little, still glaring at Castiel. Castiel just smiled at him, linking the fingers together.

“I guess you are.” he said smiling, but then his faced turn into a worrying look. “What will you do about the whole 'Lisa situation'?” Deans own smiling face fell down, as he realized what he had actually just done. He'd just cheated on his girlfriend, with a guy nonetheless, and he had to kids that he'd have to disappoint. He turned his head, looking in the direction of the kitchen. He let go of Cas' hand, sitting up. He covered his head into his hands.

“FUCK! God fucking damn it! What the fucking hell have I done!?” he yelled. He stood up and walked to the kitchen area. He bumped his fist into the wall a few times before he bumped his head hard into the same wall.

Castiel appeared in front of Dean, blocking him from the wall. “Dean, is this what you want? Because I've wanted you for a very long time now, and I'm very sure that Lisa will understand, and I couldn't in a million years imagine she would take Ben and Jacob away from you.” he said. Dean looked up at him, locking their eyes together. He leaned in, barely letting their lips touch. “You've wanted me for a very long time? How long exactly?” he whispered. Castiel's cheeks flushed at the teasing breaths on his lips. “Was that really the only thing you noticed, Dean?” he said kind of harshly, but found it very difficult to hold back a smile. Didn't did notice that though, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Castiel ran his fingers up Deans body to rest on his chest the other hand resting on his neck. Dean broke away a moment after and leaning against the others forehead, staring into the beautiful blue eyes.

“You know... I could just stare into these amazingly beautiful eyes all night.” he said with a smirk planted on his lips. Castiel blushed and looked down. “Hey!” Dean placed a finger under his chin, bringing their lips together again. 

After a minute or two of making out, he pulled away. He walked towards the discarded clothes on the floor, and started putting them back on. He had to go back to his house in Lawrence, Kansas. He had to tell Lisa about this, maybe not that he'd just had sex with Castiel, but she had to know that he was gay. Castiel looked disappointed at him.

“As much as I would love to stay here forever, I have to face reality and tell her, baby” he said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

When he was fully dressed, Castiel zapped both of them back to Deans garden. By the time he was back there the sun was already rising. He kissed Castiel quickly before he disappeared into thin air, and Dean was left alone with a big fat secret he now had to face in front of Lisa, the mother of his children. He had no idea how to tell her that he was in love with someone who wasn't her, and he had, if possible, an even slighter idea of how she would react. The only thing he was sure of, was that he would let Ben and Jacob see them fight, if it got to that point.


	2. Everybody finds out

The morning after, when Lisa woke up, Dean just looked at her. She leaned over to kiss him, and he let her, but didn't kiss back. She pulled back, looking worried.

“Dean? Is something wrong?” she asked, and Dean couldn't take he guilt he felt towards her. He felt awful, because she meant so very much to him. She was his very best friend, and he trusted her so much. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“Lisa... We have to talk... Preferably before the kids wake up.” he managed to say, sitting up in the bed. Lisa sat up, with her face looking even more worried. Dean took a deep breath and looked down.

“I... I've done something terrible, and the only thing I want from you right now, is not to freak out. At least not till you hear me out.” he said, and looked into her eyes. She nodded and he continued. “Lisa... I love you, so fucking much... My guilt is eating me up inside, and I have no idea of how to say this.” he started off.

“Dean, you're scaring me.” she said, moving closer to him. He felt more tears on the way and looked down after he took her hand in his own.

“I... I think I'm in love with someone else... but before you say anything, I want you to hear me out!” he begged her, and when she saw the tears fall down she gave his hand a light squeeze, as if to say that he could.

“Lisa, I love you, and you are one of my very best friends. And this has absolutely nothing to do with you at all! It's just that... For quite some time I've been having feelings and thoughts about... Me being... Not into.. women? Like in general. I guess I always kinda knew, it's just only now I'm ready to admit it to myself. I... I'm so sorry! I love you, and I love Ben and Jacob so much, and I've really really tried to just put the thoughts away and be good boyfriend to you, and a good father for both of the guys. Please, don't hate me, and please don't take the guys away from me!” he was sobbing now. It was only now that the thought of loosing these three people really hit him. The was silence for a moment and then he heard laughter. He looked up at Lisa, who was smiling from ear to ear. He sniffed and let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd held. “Why are you laughing?” he grinned. She squeezed his hand and took the other up to brush his cheek.

“Dean! I've known you were gay for a few months now, and I was just waiting for you to come out of the closet! Did you really think I haven't seen you in the garden when you run away with Cas?” She said and gave him a light slap on his head. He took a moment to absorb what she'd just said, and then he relaxed a lot more. He smiled and gave her warm hug.

“So you're okay with this?” he asked into her neck. She nodded and pulled away from the hug. She looked into his eyes.

“As long as you promise me one thing.” she said and her smile faded a bit. He nodded eagerly and locked their eyes. 

“Promise me you will keep being an awesome dad to Ben and Jacob. And an incredible friend to me. I don't want you to run off with some guy and never look back.”

“I wouldn't dream of it! You guys are my family, and I love you so much.” he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled wide and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you too. But... Let me talk to Ben about this, okay? I think he might listen to me a bit more, and not freak out, okay?” she said into his neck. He nodded and pulled from the hug, smiling.

They got up and Dean found some fresh clothes. He wandered out to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Cas? You hearing me? Can you please come here? Dean prayed to his angel, and merely seconds after, Cas appeared in the shower with him. “Uhm... I didn't realize you were in the shower.” he said and stepped out of the shower without looking at Dean. He laughed a bit at Castiels shyness, and let the water run down his body.

“So... Have you told Lisa yet?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, she laughed and said that she's known it for months! She's seen us... out in the garden a lot of times apparently...” Dean answered with an embarrassed laugh. Castiel hesitated for a moment before entering the shower. He hugged Dean tightly from behind, getting his clothes soaking wet. He ran his fingers down Deans upper body and nuzzled his nose into Deans neck.

“So she's okay with us?” he asked, kissing the others' neck, and he nodded.

Lisa knocked on the door to Bens' room, and walked inside. He was still asleep, so she sat down next to him, inhaling a deep breath, held it for a moment and then let it out. She leaned in over her son and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He woke up and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

“What's up, mom?” he yawned. She smiled tenderly at him and brushed his chin.

“Ben, sweetie. I have something to tell you, and you have to relax, okay?” He nodded slowly, still very tired. “Okay... You know how we've often talked about, how it's perfectly okay to fall in love with whoever it is, and that sometimes the person you fall in love with has the same gender as you?” she asked him smilingly, to which he nodded.

“Are you telling me that you're gay, mom?” he asked her very sincerely. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

“No dear, I'm very much into men. No... But Dean's been through a very long struggle to find out who exactly he is, and now he has come to realize that he is not in love with me anymore.” Ben started to look pretty angry, but Lisa quickly gave him a calm reassuring look and continued. “Relax Ben, it's alright. I've known it for a long time, and I know that it has nothing to do with me, or you, or Jacob. He's just come to realize that he is in love with Castiel, and that he doesn't like girls. But he still loves us very much. I just wanted to tell you first because, he was so scared to tell you. And he promises that he would never leave us. We're family, no matter what, and family stick together, that's what he always says, right?” she said and brushed her sons hair gently. He sighed and lay back in his bed.

“You could have just said he was gay, you know? I don't care!” he snapped. Lisa sighed lightly and looked down. 

“Ben, I know how much you look up to him, and that you think that this changes things, but I assure you that I won't ever let that happen, okay?” Ben didn't look at her when he answered. “Sure, what ever.”

She told him she would start making breakfast so he should be in the kitchen in half an hour and went to wake up Jacob.

Dean finished the bath and said goodbye to Cas, who had to go do some angel stuff in heaven. He got dressed and called Sam.

“Sam here” it sounded in the other end. Dean was a nervous wreck, and had trouble getting his vocal core working. 

“Hey Sammy, where are you right now, I need to talk to you... like... face to face.” he managed to get out. He heard a laugh from a familiar voice, but it wasn't Sam. “Hey, who's with ya?” he asked, curiously. Sam laughed nervously. 

“Uhm, yeah... I guess I need to tell you something too Dean. Are you at home? I'll probably get to you quicker. He said, and Dean said that he was in the bathroom, and before he knew it, he heard a flutter of wings, which usually meant Cas' arrival, so when he turned around and saw Sam and Gabriel his eyes opened wide.

“What the....” he started, but Sam held up his hand to stop him. “Dean... You know Gabriel... We've... Uhm... kinda been seeing each other lately.” He almost whispered the last part, and Dean burst out in laughter. “Oh this is great, man!” he laughed. Sam put on his confused face and just looked at his brother. “What.. what's so funny, Dean?” he asked, and Dean looked up.

“Uhm... Cas and I... Uhm yeah...” he said, as he wiped a tear from his eyes. At first Sam was still very confused over what Dean was implying, but as realization came down on him and he saw the joyful look on Gabes face, he began to laugh as well.

“Finally! Oh my god!” he said, but apologized to Gabriel, when he saw the disapproving face on his lover. He sad down beside his brother in the bed. “Wait... Have you told Lisa yet?” He asked worried.  
Dean nodded, and told him about how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will continue this, since it was kind of a one-shot, and me testing the waters so to say, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fanfic I've ever written, included first smut I've ever written.
> 
> Please have in mind that since I'm a lesbian, and therefor know very little about men and sex in the same sentence, so to say, I really did my best.
> 
> Please write comments, I would really love your critics, so I can become better! :D


End file.
